Condom packaging typically comprises a single condom packed in an individual wrapper, which is linked together with other wrappers and packed in a box. To access a condom, a user opens the box, separates an individual wrapper from a link of wrappers, tears open the wrapper, removes the condom from the wrapper, and inspects the condom to determine its correct orientation before use. Many of these steps have the potential for damaging or contaminating the condom and creating barriers for users
Condom packaging typically requires significant packaging for retail and logistical purposes. Each box of condoms is typically packed in packs of twelve into an intermediate box, and packs of intermediate boxes are in turn packed into a carton for delivery in large quantities. The significant packaging leads to significant waste of materials.
Improved apparatus for storing and dispensing condoms that address ax least some of the foregoing issues are desirable.